


Almost Full Moon

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Strength Kink, werewolf Torgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Hugo loves when it's almost the full moon.





	Almost Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr.

Torgue pushed Hugo roughly against the wall, face close and growling. “I said now!” He pinned Hugo there, his strength biting into the man.

“Oh,” Hugo said, startled. A shiver of excitement ran through his body. He hadn’t expected the moon to affect Torgue so quickly. He’d thought he’d had time to cook dinner at least. “Let me just turn the stove off. We can’t let the house burn down.”

Torgue growled, but let him go. Hugo, breathless, moved to the stove where he shut everything off. The moment the last burner was switched, Torgue grabbed his waist and yanked him away. Hugo stumbled as they walked, but Torgue kept him upright until he whirled Hugo around and shoved him against the window that looked out onto the moon. It was still two days until the full moon, but it seemed this one was a stronger shift for Torgue. The werewolf pulled him into a harsh kiss, working Hugo out of his clothes, tugging them away until he was naked.

Hugo moaned, loving it all. The harshness, and growling, but most of all the strength. It was his favorite thing when Torgue began the shift to werewolf, his normally incredible strength doubled. Like how he tugged Hugo’s thighs up and around his hips, easing his cock into his mate in one motion. He brought Hugo away from the window, holding him as he plowed deeply, a fast rhythm that bounced him on Torgue’s cock. 

They stood in the middle of their living room, the moonlight showering Torgue and letting Hugo see the full flex of his muscles. He let one hand go from Torgue’s neck and traced his hand over it, feeling the tautness. Torgue bounced him, one arm at his back, the other around his butt to keep him pinned. Hugo slowly released his other hand from Torgue’s neck, letting it roam over his other arm. It was like weighed nothing to his lover.

“Fuck,” Hugo gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
